Salt and Burn with Sam and Dean 2
by starglow71
Summary: It's a dark and scary night in the cemetery. There is an obsessed fan girl,and a lot of stuff to burn. Bet the boys could help with that. Humor and simple fun, nothing too serious. Please R & R!


It's me, your favorite fan girl. I am in Sunnyside Cemetery with a truckload of stuff. I am waiting for those Winchesters again. Yes, ladies (and gentlemen) it is another round of 'Salt and Burn with the Winchesters'. They should be here shortly to Salt and Burn that grave over there, I looked it up online, Yes, I rock at research too. Don't be so shocked. Oh, here they come. Oh man, they saw me and they don't look happy about it. I don't understand why. It wasn't THAT bad last time. Oh well, guess I have to resort to plan B.

"Hey Boys." I fidget nervously.

"What are you doing here?"Dean asks suspiciously and Sam is uncertain what is going on.

"I have some more stuff to Salt and Burn. Wanna help?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah!" Dean's face lights up with an excited grin; Sam just shakes his head and smiles too. I knew they liked me. They look at the truck and see what I have. They glare at most of the stuff and I can tell they would love to salt and burn this stuff.

"Well, shall we start?" I asked, hopeful.

"After we take care of Tabitha, the not- so- friendly ghost over there." Dean promises. I sat on the tombstone and wait for them. After a while, they return all smiles and loaded to burn. I love this game!

Here is what we are burning tonight:

All of those shapeless and ugly utility/workmen uniforms the boys use on jobs (I tossed those in before the boys could notice but somehow they caught me. They are glaring at me, 'Now we need new uniforms, Sam' Dean mutters and sulks, yes, you are sulking I tell him. 'Where did you find those? Is that all of them?' Sam asks, oblivious to the fact that I am very thorough in my searching and not one is left in their arsenal. Here let me light that for you, I say. I do that before they can grab them out of the fire, they jump away, boy, are they overreacting! It is for the best, I have the power of super fangirl-dom behind me on this. Those things do nothing for you. Hold on, we are arguing over how that is not the point of having them and now how will they lie their way into innocent peoples businesses and houses. You do that anyway, now you can do it in better clothes I point out. They don't agree, we will just have to agree to disagree on this one, LOL!)

2) The photoshopped picture of the impala that Sam colored pink and printed out to wall sized image. (Sam barely got away from Dean that time, since he put it in the window and when Dean looked out to check his 'baby', he got quite a fright. He chased him down on foot for two miles before tackling him and forcing him to agree to burn it. I don't get it, I found it hilarious too. Clearly Dean is becoming prone to overreacting lately, sigh.)

3) Clown makeup that Dean put on last night and scared the crap out of Sam (He did this to pay Sam back for the pink Impala incident, as he calls it. He still is too traumatized to speak about it, he slept in that car for three days, he kept having nightmares of his precious car being pink and waking up screaming. Paranoid much?)

4) The picture of that creepy family from 'Provenance'. (I bribed the workers to pretend to burn it and then to just give it to me. I put it over their beds while they were sleeping in their hotel last night. They gave me a choice: Salt and burn the picture or salt and burn me, it was scary and I chose self- preservation. How could they hate a something that much, really? I think they just overreacting.)

5) The picture of bobby sealing the deal with Crowley (Bobby donated that one, he thought it possessed an evil quality, a bit like that picture that Sam and Dean couldn't destroy of the family in 'Provenance' Season 1. Look it up, that picture was horrible!)

6) That fish on the wall from the prank episode (Dean said if he had to hear that thing make THAT noise one more time, he have to exorcise it, there had to be a demon or something in that thing! This way is more fun, don't you think?)

7) All the parking and speeding tickets they have got over the years (So that is what Dean's happy dance looks like, I feel faint, I need a moment…ahhh)

8) The casa erotica video that Gabriel used to tell them about the rings being the keys to the cage,,gahh! (I need more mind bleach, do you got any to spare there, Dean? There just isn't enough mind bleach to totally remove those images, hey let's call Cas, he can just erase that memory, the others agree, now repeat after me, 'CAS!')

9) Plot bunnies that like wincest and destiel and other scary things. (Both boys and Cas were adamant about this, I don't see why, they are so cute together! I will be right back, they are trying to kill me, is that rock salt or silver? Yipe! Help!)

10) 'TickleMe Elmo' doll (That was Sam's idea, that thing scares him! I can't blame him…gahhhh!)

11) The red and green studded color dean bought and used for himself in best of breed. Sam has fainted again, I might need more mind bleach here, he is twitching at the memory…ewwwww! (I found it kind of sexy, there's no accounting for taste. Dean leers whenever he looks at it, maybe Sam has a point. Then again maybe he needs to try it on one last time. Now where is my camera phone?)

12) Last and most important of all, the oven that burned the last batch of pies that I was making for Dean (he said it was evil and had to die, I did not argue, he was really really serious about this! He scared me.)

(If any of you have anything you would like to see them burn just review and let me know. Please specify why it should be burned. I tried to come up with as much of this stuff as I could. I will start another list.

Please let me know what you think! I love the reviews, I just do!)

(I do not own Supernatural, any of its characters, nor do I own Lampito's Best of Breed but I do like to salt and burn with the boys, don't you?)


End file.
